destined_dynasty_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaname Kuran
Kaname Kuranis a "Pureblood Vampire" and Head of the Kuran family, one of the remaining Pureblood families. He is also one of the strongest Pureblood Vampires and the first Kuran, making his estimated age over 10,000 years old. Appearence Kaname is a tall, fairly built Pureblood vampire with a beautiful, youthful look. He shares a similar appearance with Haruka Kuran and Rido Kuran; like Haruka and Rido, Kaname has reddish brown-hair and garnet colored eyes. Kaname's hair is similar in style to Rido's but is slightly shorter, less curly, and a little straighter. Like all vampires, he has a smooth, pale complexion. Kaname wears his clothes like a gentleman; his uniform is always prim, proper and perfectly buttoned. However, when he is wearing casual clothes, he is more careless about it, wearing more loose-fit clothing usually not buttoned up completely. Personality Kaname is generally a calm, stoic and authoritative individual, he becomes a completely different person with Celeste: to her, Kaname is very gentle and warm. This disposition bothers the Night Class vampires, who initially do not understand his favoritism towards her. Celeste herself feels confused about how Kaname lovingly cares for her. Kaname expresses occasional jealousy towards Kreed because of Celeste's connection to him and is not afraid to show this to Celeste. He is very strict and often imposes discipline in a fierce way as being the Dorm President, yet he is indulgent and kinder towards Celeste. Kaname has acknowledged to Rido that he has a contradictory nature, which leads him to both desiring to lock Celeste up and keep her to himself and alternatively, to watch her protectively while encouraging her to be herself. Kaname never hides the fact that he is not interested in anything else but Celeste's welfare. Every action he makes is towards one goal, and that is Celeste's safety; his greatest fear is losing her. He is very determined to have Celeste live for all of eternity by his side and not only deeply fears of losing her because of the ten years she spent as a human, but because of the mysterious loss in his past. His solitary nature makes him rather secretive. Kaname has the Pureblood power of controlling vampires, but he chooses not to exercise this power, thus earning the respect of the Noble vampires, as mentioned by Kain. Sometimes, when he is with vampires he acts particularly cold and domineering but he seems to treat them with detached politeness usually. History Kaname Kuran is the ancestor of the Kuran family, along with Dracula, one of the founders of the vampire race. He along with another unknown person, mostly referred to as the Hooded Woman, created weapons made from the Woman's heart, designed to kill vampires. Thousands of years ago, Kaname put himself into an eternal slumber and was awakened from his long slumber by Rido Kuran, his own descendant. Due to his weakened state after reviving, Kaname transformed his body into that of a baby and suppressed his memories, entrusting his life to Haruka Kuran and Juri Kuran, who raised Kaname in place of the son that Rido had taken and killed. As children, Kaname and Celeste shared a close relationship, though Kaname was not especially outgoing around other children his own age. He first met , Kain as a child, but they did not form bonds until several years later, after the deaths of Haruka and Juri. Kaname severely wounded Rido during the attack on the Kuran family, after he found he was to kill Rido as he was technically his master from having revived Kaname from his slumber. After temporarily dispatching Rido, Kaname took the now-human Celeste to Kaien Cross's house. Kaname himself was taken in by Kaien. During Celeste's childhood, Kaname frequently visited her and remained a steady presence in her life. After Kaien Cross built the Academy, he agreed to let Kaname decide everything that involved the school's vampires, Kaname lent his assistance in the creation of the Night Class and as a Pureblood, he helped maintain order in the Night Class, taking on the role of N.C.P(Night Class President). Kaname's presence at Cross Academy further allowed him to maintain contact with Celeste, though he left most of the responsibility of protecting and watching over her in Kreed's hands. Relationships '' Celeste Diskits'' Kaname and Celeste have a complicated past that goes back to when they were children. Celeste is Kaname`s younger sister, financial resource, and also descendent as his history was revealed. Kaname loves Celeste very much, but often his emotion's toward her can be overprotective, such as locking her up. Later in the series, after the events of "The Last Night" at Cross Academy, Kaname reveals his secret towards Celeste and states that her real brother was taken away by Rido, and Kaname was brought back alive with Celeste's brother’s blood and flesh. Celeste then starts to see Kaname as someone more than a brother and admired savior, but as her financial resource; Celeste wishes to start over with Kaname after she knows his secret. Kaname agrees, but he later leaves her to pursue his original plans. Later in the series, Kaname reunites with Kain and finds the "New Celeste", who is now Kreed's wife, in the atempt kill Kreed and bring her back home with him. '' Kreed Diskits'' Kaname and Kreed have disliked each other since their first meeting. One could say that they are arch- nemesis or immortal enemies of one another due to their different perspectives and methods. They both show very strong feelings to Celeste and envy each other from time to time. Due to this, they also share a limited amount of tolerance to one another when Celeste's safety is concerned. Background Kaname once declared that Celeste was born to become his wife. As a child, Celeste adored her older brother and the two shared a close relationship. Due to fears over her safety, Celeste's birth was kept secret from the rest of the vampire society, and for the first five years of her life, she was kept hidden in the basement of the Kuran manor from the outside world with only her parents and older brother as companions. Celeste's parents managed to keep their daughter safe until the night Rido Kuran attacked the Kuran household, killing Haruka in the process, and spurring Juri into sacrificing her own life in a final attempt to protect Celeste by transforming her into a human. After severely injuring Rido (but unable to land the killing blow), Kaname took the unconscious Celeste to the home of Kaien Cross, a former Vampire Hunter and longtime friend of the Kurans. Upon awakening, Celeste no longer remembered the first five years of her life, instead with her first human memory was of Kaname saving her from a vicious level E vampire. Celeste then spends the next 10 years of her life living as Kaien's adopted daughter while Kaname is taken in by the Ichijo family under the watchful eyes of the vampire council. During this 10 year separation, Kaname is tricked by Kaien into visiting Celeste, opportunities which allow the two to grow close once again, and which gives Kaname a temporary respite from the vampire council. With Celeste, Kaname is able to laugh and relax and behave more like a normal human as he fondly watches over her. Kaname also makes it a point to visit Celeste each year on the anniversary of her being saved from the level - E (blood thirsty vampire), a day Celeste calls her birthday. The human Celeste grows trusting and fond of Kaname and holds a strong belief in his kindness based upon his gentle caring of her. She soon falls in love with Kaname and begins looking forward to each of his visits. Despite their closeness in her early childhood years, Celeste and Kaname's relationship changes after the creation of Cross Academy. Knowing Kaname is living nearby in the school's dormitories, Celeste decides to pay him a visit. Unable to locate him, she falls asleep on the dormitory stairs while waiting for him. Kaname finds her soon afterward nearly gives into the temptation of drinking her blood. Kaname then takes Celeste to his bedroom and proceeds to drink another vampire student's blood in an attempt to quell his hunger. Celeste awakens from her slumber in the Guest bedroom while Kaname is still drinking the student's blood, the scene causing her to run away in shock and fear. Finally having come to understand that vampires and humans truly are different from one another, Celeste's relationship with Kaname becomes more distant than it once had been, to the sadness of both. Summary Prior to Celeste's Awakening At the beginning of the series, Celeste is 16 years-old and a first-year student in the Day Class at Cross Academy, where she also acts as a school Prefect/Guardian. As the Night Class president, Kaname is one of the most popular and influential students at Cross Academy, and seemingly unreachable for a normal girl like Celeste. However, the Night Class share a secret which only the school Prefects, Celeste and Kreed know's they are all vampires, and Celeste and Kaname also share a secret past of their own. Kaname once saved Celeste from a vampire when she was 6 years-old. Thanks to this, Celeste regards Kaname as her savior and the two enjoy a special bond. Kaname calls Celeste his "dear girl" and Celeste quietly returns his affections, though often feels awkward and inferior around Kaname due to his status as a respected Pureblood vampire. Although Celeste states that she is in love with Kaname, she finds his attachment and his gentleness toward her confusing often contemplating it as dream and not reality. This would often lead to her assumptions of being treated as a kid which she doesn't like especially when it is done by Kaname. On the other hand, Kaname spends much of the first arc working to protect Celeste, which includes killing Shizuka Hio and fostering Kreed's powers to defeat Rido Kuran when the Pureblood comes for Celeste. Celeste's awakening As Rido Kuran closes in on Celeste, at "The Last Night" at Cross Academy, Kaname bites her, reawakening Celeste's Pureblood vampire side and returning the lost memories of the first six years of her life. Celeste is initially disturbed upon her awakening at the thought of being in love with her brother, but Kaname reminds her that they are engaged and that intermarrying is a common practice among Purebloods as their mother and father were also siblings. Kaname then suggests he and Celeste leave the school in order to escape from Rido, a plan Celeste refuses out of a sense of duty as a school prefect and a need to protect her friends, and on the basis that she couldn't forgive herself if she ran away. Kaname is upset at her refusal; however, Celeste kisses him and promises to return to him afterwards. Celeste keeps to her word, and after the fight with Rido ends, she parts with Kreed and returns with Kaname to their family home. There Kaname finally confesses all that he has done to protect her, including using Kreed's bond with Celeste. Celeste is initially upset, but accepts his sins and wishes to share the responsibility for actions done on her behalf. Believing, she was the one that had propelled Kaname to do such dreadful things. It is also when she had finally realized why Kaname always looked sad when gazing at her during her years as a human. During the fight with Rido, Kaname destroys the corrupt vampire council, an act which sends vampire society into disarray and earns him a number of enemies. Kaname spends the year following Rido's attack reorganizing vampire society and maintaining the peace. Afraid for Celeste's safety, Kaname has her remain inside the Kuran mansion during this time and limits her contact with the outside world requesting that Celeste neither communicate nor have visitors at the manor. Also during this time, Celeste returns to calling Kaname "brother" in despite of his repeated requests to simply call him "Kaname." In addition, she experiences some difficulties relearning how to use her fangs and seems to be in a perpetual state of bloodlust and hunger, desperate for Kaname's blood. Although Kaname regularly gives her his blood, Celeste reveals that without Kreed's blood, Kaname cannot satisfy her hunger; and in spite of this she asks to remain by his side despite this. Kaname accepts her request and returns Artemis to her stating that he would rather be killed by her than being apart. Kaname the ancestor After finally telling Celeste that he is not her real brother, Celeste drinks Kaname's blood and is swept up in his memories, witnessing Kaname's reawakening by Rido, which included the murder of her true brother, and Kaname's distant past as the ancestor who saw the rise of vampires. As one of the ancestors, Kaname fought to ensure humanity's survival, following the Hooded Woman, another vampire who organized the Pureblood vampires, protected the humans, and later created the Vampire Hunters. As his friend, mentor, and possibly lover, the Hooded Woman's death left a deep impression upon Kaname, prompting Celeste to ask Kaname if the Hooded Woman could ever be replaced. However, Kaname assures her that no one is ever a replacement for another. Years after the deaths of all his companions, Kaname eventually lies down in his coffin, intending to sleep forever now that he had been left as the last of the ancestors. After awakening from Kaname's memories, Kaname seeks confirmation from Celeste that she understands he is not her brother. Celeste declares that she will call Kaname by his name from then on, rather than "brother" as she had been. Kaname faces Celeste and asks what she thinks of him, she responds that she knew him as her brother, and now he is her ancestor. She also states that Kaname is a beautiful man, but is a beast like her, he is a bit fragile, lies, and has too many secrets. She feels uncertain of his feelings for her, but amends that he loves her, however there are other things mixed up in his feelings for her. Ultimately her best answer to his question is to ask if they can start over and she can watch him properly, to which he hugs her tightly and agrees. Celeste is happy that she has finally faced him as an equal and they can start over. Separation Kaname was fully aware of Celeste’s feelings toward Kreed. And because of this he knew that she would never truly be happy unless Celeste was with Kreed. So Kaname had to make a “Heart-Wrenching” decision, which would separate Celeste & Kaname from each other for a very long time. Another reason why Kaname came to this decision was because he had some business to attend to that he did not want Celeste to be involved in, he figured if I keep Celeste here with me she would be a prisoner of Love and that was a thought that Kaname just couldn’t bear. So he locked and sealed away her memories of him including her Pureblood Vampire abilities and her memories of Kreed. By this happening to her once again she was resulted to a normal human girl, but this time she would start a new life as an infant. He then proceeded to take her to a man named Cariole, who was also a vampire and had his own vampire family. Cariole took Celeste in as he did the others and over the next years of Celeste’s new life she would not go by her former middle name Celeste; she would go by her true first name Celeste. Cariole and his family of gentle vegetarian vampires would watch over Celeste and grow to love her as if she was truly their own daughter. Kaien Cross, Celeste’s former adoptive father would never again hear from Celeste, Kaname or Kreed ever again.